


24 days of Christmas

by Eule



Series: Of friendship, trust and failures  - Modern AU [7]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Aramis is more than happy and excited, Athos is not that happy, Christmas, Fluff, Friendship, Mistletoe, Porthos is happy as long as Aramis is, Treville hopes this month will end soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eule/pseuds/Eule
Summary: 24 short stories about the days before christmas. Aramis loves this season and candles and mistletoes and fairy lights and well, absolutly everthing about this season. Porthos goes with the flow, while Athos tries hard not to fight the tide. He will manage, but probably shot the next person comparing him to the Grinch.Oh and don't forget the mistetoe. Aramis loves it.
Series: Of friendship, trust and failures  - Modern AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043507
Comments: 22
Kudos: 53





	1. Sunday, December 1st

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Maybe I got a little bit excited in the last weeks and wrote 24 short stories about the Inseparables and Christmas. Hope you enjoy :)

„Porthos, hold this! It’s amazing! Where do you find it? It needs a special place, I don’t know where to put it yet, but I will find a place for this beauty. Do not move!”

And with those words Aramis rushed out of the room, maybe getting another box of Christmas decorations from the attic.  
Porthos stood as he was told in the middle of their shared living room, holding a reindeer shaped LED fairy light with both hands. Around him was the same chaos as every year on December, 1st. Aramis would sort through this whole mess in the twelve hours between 6am and 6pm, than he will collapse on the couch. Porthos would make mulled wine, serve some self-made cookies and they will watch the first Christmas movie of the season. The whole flat decorated more festive than every shopping mall in town. Even Porthos room, the kitchen and the bathroom would be beyond recognition. 

But it would give Aramis the only four weeks of absolute peace of mind in the whole year. No nightmares about things long ago, no self-doubt; absolutely nothing other than joyful bliss and happy smiles with twinkling eyes.  
So Porthos stood without moving an inch, as long as Aramis wants him to, while watching his best friend with a soft smile on his face. Who won’t notice, because he was to obsessed with his task to create the absolute happiness.


	2. Monday, December 2nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mistletoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of them are short, like really short...

„What is this?“

„That my dear Athos, is an advent wreath. We will light one more of its four candles for every Sunday passed until Christmas, so that after the fourth of advent every candle on it burns. And while doing so we will enjoy ourselves and this beautiful time of the year.”

Athos blinked, he hadn’t expected such enthusiasm.   
“I know what to do with a wreath”, he answered irritated. “Why is it on my desk?”

Aramis smile grew even wider. “Because Porthos got the Christmas pyramid and I have the singing Santa Clause, so it is the wreath for you.”

Aramis didn’t wait for a response and taped the mistletoe to the doorframe of their office. The exact doorframe Athos was standing in, staring at all the decorations inside the room and Porthos could see the moment Aramis realized that Athos was so overwhelmed, that he didn’t recognized his surroundings. He got a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, brushed Athos black hair out of the way with a gentle touch and gave him a kiss to the forehead.   
“We love you Ath’.” And then he fled as fast as possible down the corridor, merry laughter echoing behind.

Athos stood soundless and absolutely shocked, while Porthos wasn’t able to hold his own booming laughter back.


	3. Tuesday, December 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They suffer together.

Aramis gave Constance a kiss to the cheek while leaving the office and passing the doorframe next to her. She squeaked, remembered the mistletoe and can’t help herself to smile at that, before she remembered that Athos had actually asked her something. But she can’t remember what the man wanted to know, her panic must be visible, because Athos sighted before combing a hand through his hair.   
If this would hold on for another three weeks he would have to start drinking while on duty; maybe Treville would join him.

“Guys! Look what the postman brought!” Aramis excited call saved Constance, because she won’t dare to ask Athos if he could repeat his question and her brain was still too occupied with giggling like a teenage girl, because Aramis gave her a kiss. Damn that brain, she was an adult and had been kissed on the cheek before.   
But she didn't resist Porthos, who guided her out of the office and whispered: “Lucky you, hope you light a candle for whoever it was that saved your ass in there.”

Athos can’t ignore the childlike babbling coming from the corridor and stepped outside the office to lean his shoulder at the doorframe. Minding the mistletoe -he won’t make that mistake twice- and watched his coworkers standing around a big advent calendar. He could not figure out who send it, but it seemed that there was a package for every one of them. 

Treville positioned himself next to him and sighted. Athos raised an eyebrow without taking his eyes from the spectacle in front of him.   
“The first package was mine, I must admit that it is a decent whiskey. If you want to join me for a glass follow inconspicuous and do not say that we are on duty. I know we both need it if we want to survive the next three weeks.”

The Lieutenant followed the lead of his Captain without a word.


	4. Wednesday, December 4th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is colorful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I am late, the story is short. Hope tomorrow will be better and you enjoy it nevertheless!
> 
> Thank you so far for all the kudos and comments, I appreciate all of them :)

„You know that your siren lights would be more festive, if they were red and green instead of red and blue? You realize that, do you? You are the Grinch! You should be the one in handcuffs on the way to prison! You! Not me! I am festive, you are the Grinch!”

Athos swore to himself that he would never arrest a drug dealer, who consumed too much of his own stuff, at this time of the year again, while leading the man to the SUV.

Porthos opened the door to the backseats and had a hard time not to laugh at Athos being compared to the Grinch by an absolute stranger.


	5. Thursday, December 5th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lights so bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry!   
> The last two days were a little bit rough, but I hope to be back on track and able to get the missing chapters posted today or tomorrow! 
> 
> And yes, this is a short one again, but there will be longer ones in the next few days!

It was the first time in his career Aramis had triggered the fire alarm and he looked quite shaken about it. His eyes were wide and his face white as a sheet, while he promised the Captain of the fire brigade not to light the candle on the wreath, the Christmas pyramid and the two dozen scented ones on the windowsill contemporaneous or rather he won’t blew them out at the same time again. 

After the firemen were gone and everyone else had vanished as well, Aramis breathed deeply in relief and looked at his two friends.  
“Okay, that was fun, someone’s in the mood to join me for a beer or two at the Wren?”

Neither of them declined his request.


	6. Friday, December6th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ho ho ho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the next one, hope to post the missing one for today and the one for Sunday tomorrow, so everything would be right again!
> 
> Sorry if there are more mistakes than usual, typed this one on my smartphone and that damn autocorrect is a little bit unnerving, because it wants to translate everything into german... Yei.

Aramis was speechless. There was a big boot full of chocolate on his desk. He looked around, but Athos wasn’t there and Porthos had entered the room with him. And he had a similar boot on top of his own desk.  
“Well, that’s a nice surprise”, Porthos said and grinned, the both of them loved all kinds of sweets, but who was the mysterious giver?”

“There is nothing on Athos desk, probably it was him?”

“What was me?”

“Did you play St. Nicolas last night? Someone put these on our desks, but there isn’t one for you.”

Athos raised an eyebrow. “Gave mine to the Captain, I am not that much into sweets.” 

And before the two other men could do more than stare at him in disbelief –which sane person wasn’t into sweets- he continued to speak, chocolate or not, there were criminals to catch. 

December 5th, 11pm  
Athos sighted, his report was ready and he felt wretched, time to go home. A soft knock to the doorframe let him look up and a small smile tugged at his lips “Captain.”

“Lieutenant. You want to stay the night or can I drive you home?"

"I would appreciate a ride home. Let me finish this and I will join you."

Treville nodded and walked away to shut the door to his Office.  
Athos waited until the Captain was out of sight and placed the boots full of chocolate at Aramis and Porthos desks. No chance to place the third one in Trevilles office, so he would do that in the morning, letting it on his own desk for show. It wasn't often, but sometimes Aramis and Porthos would be there before him and even if they were excited about their gift, they wouldn't be obvious to a missing boot for their third.

He put out the light and closed the door before Treville was back and so nobody had seen him playing St. Nicolas.


	7. Saturday, December 7th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet corner and silence.

Athos allowed himself to relax. The week was over, nobody has been hurt, but he needed some distance of all the Christmas trouble outside. Which seemed to get into everyone’s head and let grown men behave like children.  
Inside the Wren were no Christmas decoration or fairy-lights, no Christmas songs and definitely no bartender with a red and white pointed cap.  
There was only the same old furniture and a few people, which tried to evade the feast of love like him. 

Anne had loved this time of the year and the associated Charity Events and other festivities. Well, she loved to be important and to be seen, but that was something he realized after it had been much too late for such observations.  
He had too many sad and haunting memories of this season since Thomas’ dead and her imprisonment to enjoy it and that’s what he came to the Wren for; to breathe again and probably take away the ache that had settled itself long ago in his soul. 

He wasn’t able to see much through the small windows facing the street and so he missed the falling of the first snowflakes, which would bring a lot more, formerly happy memories of laughing and dancing in the snow and love to the surface. But not right now, because he sat inside the only place of the whole city he could retreat to, to get some rest.


	8. Sunday, December 8th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.

„Porthos! Get up! It snowed! Get up!”  
Porthos groaned and buried himself deeper in the nest of blankets. He would pretend to still be asleep, Aramis won’t dare to drag him out of bed on a free Sunday. He absolutely won’t. 

And suddenly, after he heard a excited voice call his name to near for his liking, he felt cold as if someone had stolen his blanket. 

“Get up lazy one! I know you are awake, we have to go outside! It snowed, everything is covered in a perfect white blanket, it looks beautiful. You have to come now, before someone else goes before us!”

And then there was silence until their front door opened and he heard a scarf-muffled voice calling his name again, before the door shut with a thud. 

He took a look at his alarm clock and got up instantly. He grabbed some trousers, some socks and walked through their living room to the front door. He didn’t waste time with lacing his boots and put his jacket on bar chested. No time for a pullover.

When Aramis saw his friend leaving the house he tried to flee, but to no avail. Porthos was much faster than him and noticed Aramis squeak, when he hit the snow face first, with some satisfaction. 

“You woke me at 4.30 on our free Sunday for some snow? I get you for that my friend!” And with these words he shoved some more snow down his friends back, ignoring his wriggling and begging for mercy without hesitation.


	9. Monday, December 9th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like I am not capable of posting two chapters a day. I have to admit, that indeed all stories are written but not at the laptop. I am more the hand writing type. So, yeah, I have to tipe it everyday to be able to post it here.

„What is that?“  
Porthos raised his head and looked from Treville in the doorway to a pile of scarfs and an oversized hoody on Aramis desk, while Athos preferred to ignore the whole conversation.

“That’s Aramis, Sir.” And as an afterthought “he is cold.”

Treville raised an eyebrow “Obliviously.”

The question hung in the air unspoken and Porthos answered it, looking kind of pleased with himself.  
“He lost in a snowball fight yesterday.”

The Captain only sighted and left the room with a resigned: “Please keep him alive, it would be impossible to find an replacement for him, which would be able to work with the two of you.”

After the door had closed behind Treville, Aramis lifted his head and glared at Porthos.   
“I will never wake you again, to show you something beautiful. Never.”

Porthos grinned. “I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and thank you so much for reading and the kudos :)


	10. Tuesday, December 10th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air.

The three of them were not able to look away. It was fascinating and cute and truth to be told also a little bit sad. But most of all it was amusing; both Constance and D’Artagnan were staying in their office door, together under the mistletoe. And they looked like frightened deer in the spotlight of a car, startled and unable to move an inch.

Both of them were turning different kinds of red while the time was passing by; before D’Artagnan grasped all of his courage and gave the women in front of him a soft kiss on the cheek. Then he all but fled into the hallway and afterwards who knows were.

Constance remained frozen for a few seconds and apologized herself with a small smile and stepped out at a much sedater pace.

“Well” Aramis mused “I thought young D’Artagnan was on his way _into_ our office…”


	11. Wednesday, December 11th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos hadn't been amused the last time, why should today be different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it! Whoop whoop. So we are on the right date again :)

They were able to hear him scream without being inside the house yet and Athos wasn’t amused. 

“No! I won’t go with you! It is Christmas and you are not festive! Green and red, not blue and red! How often will I have to repeat myself for you to understand me?”

“Who paid his caution?”

“Dunno” Porthos replied and waved his questioning gaze at Athos. “Why?”

“Thought about shooting him so it won’t happen again”, Athos answered dryly and opened the front door without looking at the officer standing guard.

Porthos booming laughter almost over tuned the high pitched: “No! I won’t go with the Grinch!”


	12. Thursday, December 12th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to be creative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, again... it isn't as easy as I thought it would be to post every day...

„Aramis.“  
The man in question froze mid move and turned slowly around, only to meet Athos steady gaze. One eyebrow was raised and his thoughts were clear ‘I can see what you are doing and I am absolutely not amused’.  
Aramis breathed carefully in and turned his back to Athos and pretended that he hadn’t been disturbed.

“Aramis.”  
Second time wasn’t the charm, but he finished his task nonetheless, hopped down from the stool and but it back behind his desk, then he went in search for his lighter. 

He heard Athos sighting and leaving the room, maybe to get more coffee. Or a glass of Whiskey in the Captain’s office, but that was unimportant now, because he had left and Aramis could finish his task without being yelled at. 

When Athos reentered the office half an hour and two coffees later, he found Aramis working concentrated on one of their cases with Porthos next to him, sorting through some papers.   
All candles on the windowsill, the Christmas pyramid and the two on the wreath alight.   
The smoke detector was covered with an latex glove to prevent from further accidents with the fire brigade.


	13. Friday, December 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations.

„Ha!“

Porthos won’t look. No, he won’t. Even if Aramis delighted voice was hard to ignore. But no, he won’t look. He was preparing the dinner for tomorrow, their Christmas dinner with Constance, Brujon, D’Artagnan, Athos and maybe even Treville.   
The two teams were close, working together more often than not nowadays and the two of them made this dinner every year since they had met. Only the guests had been different over the years. 

And as every other time Porthos would do the cooking and Aramis prepared the dinner table, sometimes getting a little bit overexcited while doing so. 

So when Porthos left the kitchen an hour later he found his best friend fast asleep on the couch; the dining table an artwork of light and fir and Christmas decorations. It was as amazing as every year and so much Aramis. It was wonderful. 

He covered the passed out man with a blanket, blew out all the candles and got himself to bed, too.


	14. Saturday, December 14th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good food, good wine, good friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, that I am bad with timelines (as you all would have noticed by now). Please forgive me, I'll try to be somewere near the actual date!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Never thought to get so many hits for this :)

„Is that a reindeer out of fairy lights holding your toilet paper?” Brujon asked after returning from the bathroom. 

“Yes” Aramis exclaimed happily and offered another glass of red wine to Athos, who accepted very grateful. He didn’t know why he came today, but imagined that Aramis would have broken his door down and dragged him out of his not decorated living room and into that hell of fairy lights and Christmas music personally.  
It seemed that even the bathroom was decorated, so no hope of escape even there. But Porthos cooking skills were excellent, the dinner more than satisfying and the wine was decent. So he thought he would be able to stay for one or two hours more and listen to his friends talking and laughing.  
Speaking of them, they were all exited and Constance was more than in love with Aramis decorations while D’Artagnan hung on every word she said. Even if Athos would bet, that he had no idea what she was talking about. Aramis was listening, too. Fully aware of the topic and how to respond at everything Constance was referring to.  
Two seamstresses and a lost puppy he thought and hid his smile behind the glass of wine. No need to draw attention and being involved in a conversation about ribbons and fabrics. 

Porthos and Brujon were talking about cooking, a far safer topic, but one Athos wasn’t cultivated enough for to join in or being interested enough to follow. 

And then the doorbell rang, it was only one person missing and Athos stood to open the door. He won’t take the risk, that the only sane person besides himself would be startled away from Aramis wearing a reindeer antler opening the door. 

“Athos.”  
Blue eyes were meeting his green ones and he could see the amusement about him opening the door dancing in them.  
He liked the people in the living room behind him a lot, which were able to love and care so easily. To touch without him flinching, to see when he tried to keep them off and being even more solicitous than usual in those times, but he needed this calm and steady presence at his side to stay grounded, even if everything else hit rock bottom.

"Captain."  
He breathed in relief, he definitely could stay for another hour or two now.


	15. Sunday, December 15th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silence.

His armchair, a good book, a glass of wine and most important: silence.  
And some cookies, but he won’t tell a soul. He wasn’t one for sweets, but Porthos’ handmade cookies were a gift from yesterday for joining their Christmas dinner and they were brilliant. Even if he hadn’t figured out yet, why the hosts were distributing gifts and not the guests were bringing some.  
The flames in the fireplace were giving a warm contrast to the rapidly falling snow outside and he leaned his head back against the armchair and breathed deeply.


	16. Monday, December16th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the mistletoe, again.

When Ninon De Larroque stood in their doorway under the mistletoe and Athos gave her a unobtrusive kiss to the cheek while going outside, neither Aramis nor Porthos would mention it to anyone, same with the slight blush of the blonde haired lawyer. 

And so wouldn’t Treville utter a single word about the mischievous twinkle in the eyes and the small happy smile on the lips of his lieutenant when he entered his office.


	17. Tuesday, December 17th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's that?

„Aramis, what’s this?“

Aramis turned around, wearing a bright red pullover with a snowman on it; the orange carrot nose was blinking rhythmically.   
“That my dear D’Artagnan is a Christmas pullover.”

“I can see that, but why is it so… ridiculous?”

Aramis gaped in silent shock at the younger man and Porthos had to get a hold on his towel, which was on its way to slip from his hip, while laughing hard and trying not to. 

Athos stepped back under the shower, letting the hot water and the laughing of his friends wash away the last remains of tension from their last case.


	18. Wednesday, December 18th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis has some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone! 
> 
> I know Christmas is over, but I like to finish this before next Christmas. So here we go.

The red and blue lights on top of the police cars flickered over the snow and Athos searched the scene for his teammates. He saw Porthos talking to one of other officers but no Aramis. He felt something cold settle in his chest, but chided himself immediately. Porthos won’t stand around, chatting happily while Aramis was injured or hadn't contacted him to say that he was safe and unharmed.

He came to a stop next to Porthos and got an answer without even asking about the whereabouts of their missing third.   
“Aramis is all right. Said he had something to do before he joins us. Don’t know what, but he will tell us.”

Athos nodded and was caught in his own thoughts until Porthos and his phone buzzed at the same time with a message from Aramis.

“We should have more cases in winter! Here is so much snow on the roof! Untouched snow! Look what I’ve built, this is us :)”  
Next came a picture of three small snowmen with a madly grinning Aramis in the backround.

Porthos laughed and Athos asked himself, why their sniper had to be insane.


	19. Thursday, December 19th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another pullover.

It was the third time in half an hour that Brujon stood in the doorway to their office, without actually saying something. The two times before he had left eventually after a few seconds of confused silence. 

“What’s wrong Brujon? I’m getting a little bit worried about you”, Aramis stated only half joking. “I don’t think you want to be kissed by someone in here?”

That seemed to bring the younger man out of his stupor.  
“It is you! Every time I leave our office with the temptation to do something in here, but then I look at you and forget what it was. It is ridiculous. I am going back now and when I remember again, I will write it down before coming again” he muttered while turning his back to the two men inside the office without another glance. 

Porthos bit back a laugh at Aramis offended expression. But he could understand the poor guy, Aramis wore one of his Christmas sweaters with a glowing Christmas tree. Which sang various Christmas songs in a metallic voice; his unruly hair was crowned with a Santa Clause hat.  
Athos had all but fled the scene three hours ago, mumbling something about not getting paid enough for that and a part of Porthos agreed with him. But the most of him was absolutely happy and filled with almost childlike glee about this special time of the year.


	20. Friday, December 20th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the small things are the important ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for beeing late (again) and for beeing unkind to Athos. Even if it is Christmas.

“I can’t believe that bastard shot you on our last day at work before Christmas. Some people have no manners.” Aramis declared on their way home from the hospital and pushed one of his unruly curls back behind his ear. 

Athos hummed in agreement. Even if his friend had been right and nothing was broken the bruises hurt like hell, a fact that he won’t admit, but he was stuck with his two teammates for the next 24 hours, because he wasn’t allowed to be alone and Treville knew of it.   
So he had to behave and stay at their shared living space for that time; in the hell of fairy lights and Christmas songs for the whole next day. 

While Porthos helped Athos out of the car, Aramis rushed inside to prepare the guest chamber and make something light to eat. Athos would be in need of some painkillers and therefore something to eat before. 

Athos head and ribs throbbed in time with his heartbeat and he was glad when Aramis finally released him from the dinner table and helped him to his bed. He didn’t realize, that there wasn’t anything indicating it was Christmas in his room before Aramis had left and closed the door behind himself.   
He would thank him tomorrow, he couldn’t fight the painkiller induced call of sleep any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also getting to an almost satisfing end with "Lost and found" if anyone had read that piece of unfinished writing... Give me another one and a half years and it will be done :D   
> no, hopefully I will be able to post it after I am ready with the last four chapters here!


	21. Saturday, December 21st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porthos isn't shure he can handle Athos inside their christmas castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, while I am here and this one is short, two chapters today (and because I have to finish this storie somewhere before easter...)

„Is he still asleep?“  
Aramis nodded. „Woke him thirty minutes ago to give him some more painkillers, but he wasn’t fully awake and the pills dragged him down again.”

“Good, a sleeping Athos I will be able to deal with.”

“So you suggest we drug him through the day and bring him home, before they wear off?” Aramis laughed and went to prepare breakfast. 

Porthos shrugged. “Maybe? You are aware that we have the Grinch in our Christmas castle?”

Aramis cackled. “Do not let him hear that or he will shoot you my friend.”


	22. Sunday, December 22nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the cookies are still warm.

„You’re alright?“  
„And remember: no alcohol on top of the painkillers.”

“Yes Aramis, not the first time this happens. Stop motherhenning.”

Aramis snorted. “He called me a motherhen and said I should stop fussing, because this happened before. Must I remember him that we had to drag him back to the ER once, because he drank who-knows-what in an amount unknown on painkillers before and passed out in his own …”

“Aramis”, Porthos interrupted him gently. “That was years ago. He was fine yesterday and will be fine today. And I think he would rather stop taking his pain meds, than risking a trip to the hospital and a visit from the Captain again. So stop fussing.   
And you have to light the fourth candle by the way.”

Aramis expression changed from sulking to delightful in under a second and Porthos relaxed back into the soft cushions on the couch, only to sight in frustration a few seconds later in frustration. He had left the cookies, still warm from the oven, back in the kitchen. 

“Aramis”, he called, but the man was oblivious to his flat mate. He was lighting candles and fairy lights and who knows what, while humming one of the Christmas songs from the radio.

Porthos huffed and tried to free himself from his self-made blanket cocoon to get the cookies.


	23. Monday, December 23rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrappings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Chapters in two days, I can't believe it myself!

Giftwrapping is an art in for itself.

Neither Porthos nor Aramis were as efficient as Athos; the wrapping neatly folded and securely taped. Without ribbons or other decorations and done within minutes. Simple wrapping, bought together with the gifts, and done immediately after coming home from shopping. Transparent tape (first top drawer from the left in the kitchen), scissors (same as the tape) and then there is only the short rustling of paper before everything is finished.   
Every wrapped parcel got a name written on it, to avoid mistakes he wouldn’t make, but you could never be carefully enough with the same wrapping for everyone; and then they will be stacked up next to the entrance door, so he won’t forget to deliver them.   
Work done, a glass of red wine for work well done awaits him in his armchair. 

Aramis wrappings were messy at best. He would spend hours shopping gifts and wrappings and decorations, only to go again, because he forgot the tape; the colorful one that sparkles. After he had at last bought everything he needed he would create the perfect chaos all over his bedroom floor while singing Christmas songs, absent mindedly trying to tame some wild brown curls.   
Sometimes the wrapping wasn’t long enough for the gift, so he would patch it up with another, different wrapping. Flicking it together and placing a big ribbon somewhere, so hopefully nobody would notice what happened. Or he would use some glittering tape, a star, a Christmas tree, Rudolph with his red blinking nose, something like that.   
And when everything was done, he would spend some time to identify which present belongs to whom.

Porthos didn’t need to go Christmas shopping; he was buying gifts all over the year when he sees something fitting for his friends. He stored the gifts in his wardrobe, so the only things he needed to get were wrappings and ribbons.  
Some quiet Christmas music and a mug of tea were his only companions while wrapping everything carefully and fitting the character of his friends; a plain one with only a hamper for Athos, something funny (like peeing reindeer) for Flea and one with a metallic glittering wrapping and a big ribbon for Aramis.  
In the end he won’t need any information on the parcel, because he knew every single present and to whom it belongs.


End file.
